Menjura
are a race of Space Monsters that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in episode 48, entitled "Fugitive from The Moon" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Tiga' Collected 2 months ago near the Copernicus Crater by the TPC Moonside Base Garowa and labelled as "a pair of alien corpses with oversized heads), the two Menjura awoke from hibernation and began kidnapping members of Garowa and entrapping them in coccoons, while self-splitting and transforming into replicas of the members kidnapped. After 2 months, the only remaining humans are base captain Shin Hayate and corporal Kishinaga. However, Kishinaga was captured by the Menjura, who then took his coccoon and boarded a Cosmo Attacker. The Menjura (as Kishinaga) then destroyed Garowa with the craft. However, Hayate was in hot pursuit, and after a quick skirmish in Cosmo Attackers, a Menjura snuck aboard Hayate's ship and wrapped the captain in a coccoon as well, leaving Hayate stranded in space. Meanwhile, the imposter Kishinaga returned to Earth, and began to take over the entire command structure of TPC and GUTS. However, when team member Daigo Madoka returned with the rescued Hayate, the Menjura's cover was blown and they fled in a GUTS Wing EX-J. Daigo quickly transformed into Ultraman Tiga and shot down the stolen jet, forcing the Menjura to reveal themselves. Though initially connected together by a cannon, Tiga was able to quickly sever the connection, yet then found himself double-teamed by the Silver and Gold aliens. Luckily, Hayate arrived in a GUTS Wing 2 and began to distract the gold Menjura while Tiga handled the silver one. After a quick skirmish that involved breaking off the Silver Menjura's chest spike, the aliens were destroyed when they were cornered back to back and struck with a combination of Ultraman Tiga's signature Zepellion Ray and GUTS Wing 2's Dexas Beam. Weapons and Abilities * Cannon: The Menjura originally appeared in a conjoined fashion, with one of their arms connected to a cannon that served to connect both Menjura together. The Cannon was able to launch spheres of light, and can be dropped if both Menjura are hit simultaneously. * Electric Field: When conjoined, the Menjura can trap and opponent between them and shock them with electricity. * Flames: An ability exclusive to the Gold Menjura. When the spikes on its chest are joined together, the Menjura is able to unleash a stream of fire. * Extending Chest Spike: An ability exclusive to the Silver Menjura. When need be, the single spike on the Silver Menjura can extend for a longer reach during melee combat. * Coccoon Weaving: Both Menjura are able to spin threads around a human host, and entrap them in a thick coccoon. * Transformation: Both Menjura are able to transform into human forms. The transformed Menjura exhibit high intelligence, and is able to copy both the appearance and speech pattern of its host. * Self-Separation: Both Menjura are able to creat copies of themselves in order to creative an extensive amount of impostor humans. This ability was displayed when the Menjura transformed into the entire staff of TPC and GUTS higher command. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Menjura (in Monster form) is portrayed by two suit actors, Toshio Miyake and Hisataka Hitaoka. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Tiga Monsters